


Quantum Entanglement

by 221Charcoal



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Gen, NO SPOILERS HERE!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Charcoal/pseuds/221Charcoal
Summary: "Quantum entanglement occurs when two systems share a common quantum mechanical state. Such systems also share a common fate, even if they become physically quite separated. The results of a measurement performed on one will determine the results of future measurements on the second."— Claudia Tesche
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	Quantum Entanglement

## Coming Soon. . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. .

**Author's Note:**

> First page out March 20, 2021.


End file.
